Hot Pink Chaos
by StarFire55
Summary: Inuyasha being the evercurious hanyou he is goes through Kagome’s pack and finds some hot pink hair dye, what can happen when Sesshomaru attacks? Does he get revenge on his ohsoloving halfbrother? Will it cause trouble for the rest of his group, especiall
1. Prologue

**Hot Pink Chaos**

**Summary: Inuyasha being the ever-curious hanyou he is goes through Kagome's pack and finds some hot pink hair dye, what can happen when Sesshomaru attacks? Does he get revenge on his oh-so-loving half-brother? Will it cause trouble for the rest of his group, especially Kagome?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own… Want to own… Must own… But can't… :Crawls up in a corner and sulks:**

**Prologue **

Glossary:

Youkai Apparition (Demon)

Shikon no Tama Jewel of Four Souls

Inu Dog

Hanyou Half-demon (Half-breed)

Miko Shrine Maiden (Priestess)

Kitsune Fox

Houshi Traveling Monk

A glow was seen through the forest. Others saw the yellowish red light. Bloodthirsty youkai that were too afraid to approach, stayed in the distance for fear of their lives. For within the glow that surrounded a small clearing there lay a small group of travelers.

These travelers, though small in number, were very powerful. They were one of the main groups that hunted the evil fiend Naraku for his misdeeds against them. They were also the famous group of traveling warriors that were hunting for the jewel shards of the infamous Shikon no Tama.

The powerful warriors consisted of an inu hanyou that was well known for his golden eyes and silvery hair. He wielded the destructive sword made out of his father's fang that had the potential to slay a hundred demons in one strike.

The miko from the future traveled the hanyou in the very beginning of their journey. The miko, powerful, yet untrained was the reincarnation of Kikyou, the former Shikon no Tama's guardian, thus making her the new guardian and protector of the powerful jewel.

The Kitsune pup joined up with them latter on, and even though he was a small child, he held immense 'bravely' when it came to 'protecting' his friends, especially the miko. The miko and pup were very close, and were even considered mother and son, though it wasn't official.

On their journey they came across a houshi, who began to travel with them. This holy being, though perverted and in many ways, was a kind yet sneaky and devious person. He is very unlike any other holy man for he constantly asked women to bear his children and coned people out of housing, money, and food.

The demon exterminator that the monk had secret feelings for was a powerful human warrior in the art of killing youkai, though she was the last of her kind. She was a kind-hearted person though closed off a lot. Her neko youkai is her loving, protective and loyal companion.

These were the warriors that traveled through the countryside. They were feared. They were loved. But most importantly they were respected, even by their enemies. Well almost all of them, Naraku just wanted them to suffer and die.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter One: Perverted Monks and the Vis

**Hot Pink Chaos**

**Summary: Inuyasha being the ever-curious hanyou he is goes through Kagome's pack and finds some hot pink hair dye, what can happen when Sesshomaru attacks? Does he get revenge on his oh-so-loving half-brother? Will it cause trouble for the rest of his group, especially Kagome?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own… Want to own… Must own… But can't… :Crawls up in a corner and sulks:**

**Chapter One: Perverted Monks and the Visiting of the Realm of Unconscious**

Glossary:

Youkai Apparition (Demon)

Shikon no Tama Jewel of Four Souls

Inu Dog

Hanyou Half-demon (Half-breed)

Miko Shrine Maiden (Priestess)

Kitsune Fox

Houshi Traveling Monk

"Ne, Inuyasha, I need to take a bath, is there any hot springs around?" The young miko Kagome pleaded to her silver-haired friend. Knowing full well that the hanyou would give her a hassle, yet wishing it not so. She desperately wanted to take a bath to wash all the dirt and grime that had accumulated on her body while walking through the wilderness. And a bath was just what she needed.

"It's the middle of the night! You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled hastily. 'No way in hell is she going out there alone!'

"But if Sango-chan and Shippo come with me, than won't I have protection from any youkai that are stupid enough to attack us?" Kagome replied, Sango her demon exterminator friend, and Shippo her 'pup' and her had all planned to take a bath this night and they were going to have one; no male was going to get in their way.

"Feh! Fine! Go north, you'll find one that way! Stupid females, with their stupid bathing!" Inuyasha mumbled almost regrettably, waiting for the one word, muttered by the one miko, that would send him flying into the ground; but it never came.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she, Sango and Shippo walked towards the hot spring that was directed to them. 'I knew it was about protection!' Kagome thought happily knowing she was right and disregarding his last comment about stupid females and baths.

"Ladies will you allow this humble follower of Buddha to assist you with the hard tasks of washing your bodies and hair? I would be greatly honored and pleasured by the knowledge of you allowing me to help you in such a way. I assure you that I only have the utmost noble intentions to he-" The monk Miroku, was silenced with the giant boomerang bone that was Sango's weapon hitting him on the help with a loud thud.

With that the girls walked way muttering about perverted holy men, and the absurdity of the whole thing. While Shippo just followed shaking his head, sighing, and grumbling something along the lines that Miroku will never learn. The current monk in question lay beside a tall tree, unconscious and completely oblivious to the world around him like all unconscious people are.

-------------At the Hot Springs-----------

"Sango-chan can you believe him! He's a HOLY man, bent on taking the pleasures out of his life, not trying to roll in them!" Kagome started ranting as soon as they were all settled within the hot spring. They had washed, but now they were relaxing to soothe their aching muscles.

"The nerve of men astounds me! Miroku's one of the worst perverted men that I have had the displeasure of knowing!" Sango replied and started ranting along with Kagome about Miroku's obliviously disturbing obsession with women and his perverted nature. Shippo just swam around wondering if it was hereditary.

-------------At the Camp-----------

"I don't see why I had to get hurt? I was just asking if they need help!" Miroku grumbled innocently, trying to convince Inuyasha before he got another bump on his head.

Bam!

But at last he could not fool Inuyasha with his overly used innocent act, and thus, another bump on his head.

While Miroku was currently revisiting the realm of the unconscious, Inuyasha decided to look through Kagome's bag. Why? Why not, he wanted Ramen.

"Keh. Where is that noodle stuff?" Inuyasha stated, annoyed at the fact that he couldn't find any of his noodley goodness (Buffy the Vampire Slayerism I'm bad, I know). With his through search through the large yellow bag, he discovered something he had never seen before. Something that was uncommon to the rest of the items within the boundaries of bright yellow.

Reading the writing on the object, his eyes widened and he completely forgot about finding his Ramen.

Please Review!


End file.
